1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for providing additives to a stream of water and, more particularly, to a device and a method for diverting a portion of a shower stream and mixing the diverted stream with additives, keeping the additives separate until contact with the diverted water stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional showers generally include an inlet pine with a threaded end to a conventional shower head. A number of arrangements have been suggested for use with shower heads so as to provide a means for mixing various liquid or solid additives such as soap, shampoo, and body oils with water for delivery to the body of a user. These known arrangements are mounted between the water inlet pipe and the shower head and allow the user to apply a variable amount of additive to the shower water.
Arrangements for providing shower additives are generally of two types. The first type dispenses a liquid additive directly into the water stream by a controlled dispensing apparatus. Examples of such liquid dispensing arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,695 and 4,219,158. The second type of arrangement diverts a portion of a water stream or the entire water stream into a mixing chamber where the water dissolves and mixes with an additive provided in the mixing chamber. Examples of this type of arrangement are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,581,996 and 3,847,354.
The mixture of aromatic botanical extracts with water for bathing is known as aromatherapy. The mixture of aromatic botanical extracts and mineral salts with a water stream would be a desirable combination for a bath or shower. However, if botanical extracts are exposed to mineral salts for a prolonged period of time, the mineral salts will cause oxidation of the extracts. This oxidation of the extracts eliminates a majority of the value and benefit of the aromatic character of the extracts. Therefore, in the known arrangements, it is not possible to combine the effects of botanical extracts and mineral salts in a stream of shower water.